After
by tsuki hime undefinite
Summary: peperangan telah berakhir dengan kemenangan ditangan kedua belas kesatria, namun pelangi kebahagiaan mereka belum muncul. Sang telekinesis berusaha keras mempertahankan tali kehidupannya yang merapuh diantara tangis saudara-saudaranya. hingga diakhir perjuangannya, seseorang mengembalikan setengah elemen yang ia pinjam. "Taukah kalian jika elemen es tak pernah ada?" EXO au story


**After...**

___Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, any scenes maybe similar with My Girlfriend Is Gumiho and fantasy story from AFF. But the plot and story are originally mine! _

___Cast : All of EXO members, especially Xiumin. With hints Lumin, Krislay, SuDo, Sekai, Taochen, Chanbaek._

Rate : T

Genre : fantasy, hurt/comfort, oneshot and chara death

Author's note : maybe you think this is crack pair but for me isn't because I believe my otp are true afterall. If you can't accept it, just **don't read it.** if you done read this story, i hope you wouldn't mind to give me your review. Thanks.

Enjoy it.

Perang telah berakhir. Kedua belas manusia terpilih itu telah memenangkan pertarungan dengan kegelapan yang mengungkung bumi dalam setahun terakhir ini. Kepul asap masih membumbung tinggi, tanah merekah, senja menyapa, awan kumulus membungkus atmosfer, rintik air tawar membasahi bumi. Seharusnya ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan mereka.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Perang akbar itu telah memakan korban yang tak sedikit, manusia biasa yang tak berdosa tentunya. Diikuti dengan luka-luka serius yang menghiasi tubuh kedua belas kesatria itu, baju perang yang terlihat lusuh. Compang-camping. Tak hanya itu, salah satu saudara mereka sedang berjuang keras mempertahankan tali kehidupannya yang mulai putus serat-seratnya.

"Hei, Luhan_-ge_! Sadarlah!" Teriak Lay tak sabar. Laju air asin membasahi pipinya dan menetes tepat di jantung pria berambut blonde yang terbaring tak bergerak di tanah. Lay mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki untuk menyembuhkan _hyung_nya. Namun hal yang diharapkan tak kunjung terjadi, malah tubuh pria berambut blonde itu semakin dingin dan mulai kaku.

"Luhan-_ge_.." Lirih Lay tak percaya ketika jantung pria berambut blonde itu benar-benar tak berdetak lagi. Tangis mulai pecah diantara kesembilan manusia yang berdiri tak jauh dari Lay dan Luhan.

Diantara kesepuluh kesatria itu terdapat seorang pria pendek dengan berambut hitam yang mengamati keadaan itu dengan menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlawanan dengan manusia sekitarnya. Kaki pendeknya melangkah maju dan bersimpuh tepat disamping luhan. Lay yang semula menundukkan kepalanya kini mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mengetahui _hyung_ tertua berada di depannya.

"Percuma, _hyung_," cetus Lay putus asa. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Lay ketika _hyung_ tertuanya hanya menggeleng, tak lupa dengan senyum terpatri manis di bibir merah mudanya.

"Kita takkan tahu sebelum mencobanya bukan?" Balas _hyung_nya tersenyum simpul.

Sedetik kemudian, senyumnya menghilang. Digantikan dengan ekspresi serius yang menghiasi wajah putihnya. Iris cokelat itu menutup sempurna. Kedua tangannya saling berkait, membentuk sebuah segel aneh. Lay dan yang lainnya hanya menatap _hyung_ mereka kebingungan. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan Minseok _hyung_ kepada Luhan _hyung_?'

Belum habis rasa penasaran mereka, tiba-tiba pria tinggi berambut blonde berlari menuju Minseok dan berusaha menarik Minseok jauh dari Luhan. Sedangkan yang lain terpaku dengan sikap aneh _hyung_ tertua ketiga mereka.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan 'hal itu'. Takkan pernah!" Teriak Kris-begitu mereka memanggil namanya- marah. Kedua bola mata cokelat miliknya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan dan dalam sekejap, api mulai menjilat lengan kanan Minseok.

Cepat-cepat Suho memadamkan api di lengan Minseok dengan air-nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Tao berusaha kuat menarik Kris jauh.

"Apa yang _gege_ lakukan pada Minseok-_ge_?! Kenapa _gege_ membakar lengan Minseok-_ge_?!" Tanya Tao disela-sela tangisannya. Biasanya Kris akan luluh dengan air mata yang meluncur dari pelupuk mata Tao, tapi kali ini tidak. Kris tetap bersikukuh menyiksa Minseok.

"Aku bahkan tak segan-segan mematahkan tangannya jika ia berani bertindak lebih jauh daripada ini," balas Kris tak takut. Ia mulai membakar lengan kiri Minseok.

"_Ge_! _Hyung_!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Suho kembali melempar bola air ke lengan kiri Minseok sehingga api padam.

Minseok yang semula memejamkan matanya kini mulai membuka matanya, menampilkan _blue watery eyes_ yang mirip dengan kristal es. Sejenak ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Suho, menampilkan senyum yang seolah-olah mengatakan terima kasih kepada Suho. Kristal es mulai merambat dari dada kirinya hingga seluruah tubuhnya. Untungnya Chanyeol dan Tao bisa melepas genggaman Kris di lengan kiri Minseok. Jika tidak, mungkin Kris mati membeku sekarang.

"Xiumin!" Teriak Kris serak. Tangannya menggapai-gapai namun tak bisa menyentuh pakaian yang dikenakan Xiumin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya Luhan punya, Kris," ujar Xiumin lirih membuat yang lain kembali bingung. 'Mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya Luhan punya?'

"Wahai pikiran yang membawa kebajikan, bersatulah engkau dengan pemilikmu," ucap Xiumin sebelum cahaya putih keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya. Cahaya putih itu membentuk seutas tali yang langsung merasuk kedalam jantung Luhan dan perlahan cahaya putih itu membungkus tubuh Luhan.

"Kau harus terus hidup, Luhan," Xiumin mengecup bibir tipis Luhan seiring dengan bola cahaya putih yang ia salurkan melalui mulutnya. Air mata mengalir lembut dari kelopak matanya, membasahi kedua belah pipi tembamnya.

Kris yang melihat upacara singkat itu hanya bisa pasrah. Senyum pedih terlukis di wajah tampannya. Ia tidak bisa menepati janji ayah dan teman-teman ayahnya untuk menjaga Xiumin. Begitu juga Luhan yang berjanji sebelum pertempuran besar ini terjadi.

"Chanyeol, Tao, apakah kau tau elemen apa yang tak ada di bumi?" Tanya Kris lirih, pandangannya masih terarah pada Xiumin dan Luhan. Chanyeol dan Tao saling berpandangan, tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris.

"Es, itu bukan elemen. Dia berasal dari air yang dibekukan. Elemen es akan hidup jika setiap elemen dari kita disatukan," lanjut Kris tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol dan Tao. Semua orang disana ikut menyimak apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris.

"Dan kalian tahu, Es telah mengembalikan sepuluh elemen kepada pemiliknya secara bertahap. Tentu hal itu membuatnya melemah, tapi ia bisa hidup karena masih memiliki setengah elemen telekinesis yang dimiliki Luhan." semua mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Kris selanjutnya, tangis yang semula berhenti kembali pecah.

"Bodohnya, kita sekarang membantu menguapkan es dengan melihatnya mengembalikan elemen yang tersisa kepada pemilik telekinesis." Seusai Kris menjelaskan semuanya, terdengar suara debam keras di tanah.

Pria pendek berpipi tembam menggemaskan yang sering mereka panggil Xiumin telah tiada. Tak kembali.

Luhan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya bergerak kanan ke kiri, menyisir keadaan di sekitarnya dengan cepat. Ternyata ia masih berada di apartemen dan di kamarnya. Perasaan lega tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Namun perasaan lega itu hanya sebentar menghampiri hatinya, Luhan merasakan kesakitan ketika mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Perasaan takut dengan cepat menyergap hatinya, cepat-cepat ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan ia mendapati tubuhnya yang dililiti perban.

"Luhan-_hyung_?! Kau sudah siuman?!" Teriak Chanyeol dari ambang pintu dengan nada senang, lega, dan tentunya berlebihan. Ia berlari masuk diikuti dengan ke sembilan member lainnya. Lay bergerak maju dan duduk disamping Luhan dan memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam, matanya meneliti satu persatu member yang berdesakan di kamarnya. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ia cari.

"Dimana _Baozi_?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi tawa Chanyeol memecah kesunyian di kamar apartemen Luhan. Tawa teraneh yang pernah Luhan dengar dari getar pita suara Chanyeol.

"Apa kau lapar, _hyung_? Tenang, Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya banyak sekali. _Hyung_ bisa menghabiskannya jika _hyung_ ingin," balas Chanyeol dengan tawa renyah –dan aneh- miliknya. Namun Luhan tidak menyadari itu, ia sibuk mengerutkan dahinya. Sangat jelas bukan makanan yang ia maksud, tentu yang ia maksud adalah pria pendek dengan pipi tembam seperti bakpao.

"Dimana Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi dengan menyebut nama asli pria pendek itu. Lagi-lagi mereka bertukar pandang lalu melemparkan pandangan tak mengerti kepada Luhan.

"Kami tidak mengerti siapa yang _hyung_ maksud sebagai _Baozi_ atau Xiumin. Tapi yang jelas _hyung_ harus istirahat, luka _hyung_ masih belum sembuh setelah kecelakaan 3 hari yang lalu," jelas Lay datar setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Kerut di dahi Luhan semakin jelas, bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa semua yang ia alami bukanlah mimpi, tetapi yang ia tidak mengerti adalah respon semua orang yang seolah-olah merasa asing dengan pria pendek dengan pipi tembam itu. Tak lama kemudian Lay pergi keluar diikuti dengan member-member lainnya hingga menyisakan Kris.

Luhan menatap Kris dalam-dalam, meminta penjelasan dari Kris. Kris bergerak maju mendekati Luhan. Seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luhan, ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan kembali membuka matanya. Menampilkan sepasang bola mata berwarna kuning keemasan. Tangan kanannya menengadah dan memunculkan bola api kecil dari telapak tangannya.

Luhan merasakan detak jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti. Jika Kris bisa melakukannya, berarti Xiumin benar-benar ada bukan? Tapi dimana dia?

"Kita telah menang, _Hyung_. akan tetapi, kebahagiaan kami belum lengkap karena kau sekarat setelah berusaha melindungi kami dari hantaman kegelapan dan kehilangan banyak darah," ujar Kris pelan. Ia ingin menceritakannya dari awal, akan tetapi Luhan sudah tak sabar.

"_Baozi_?" tanya Luhan kesekian kalinya. Dan saat itu Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa ia mampu melihat air asin yang menggenang di kelopak mata Kris. Pria dingin namun penuh kehangatan ketika ia didekatmu.

"_Hyung_ masih ingat kan tentang cerita bahwa elemen es tak pernah ada jika kekuatan kita digabungkan? Xiumin _hyung_ mengembalikan setengah elemenmu yang ada di tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan _Hyung_ dari kematian," lanjut Kris masih memberikan misteri bagi Luhan. Tak mungkin kan _Baozi_-**nya** mati karena mengembalikan elemennya? _Baozi_-nya masih memiliki kesepuluh elemen lainnya kan? benar kan dugaannya?

"Sayangnya, Chanyeol sudah mampu mengendalikan keliaran api phoenixnya. Kai mampu memindahkan kita kemanapun yang ia mau dengan keadaan utuh. Tao mampu memutar balikkan waktu tanpa mengurangi umurnya, begitu pula dengan Lay. Suho mampu mengendalikan aliran darah kita dan menciptakan air dari tempat yang kering. Sehun..."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Hentikan omong kosong ini, Kris! Cepat katakan dimana Xiumin berada!" teriak Luhan histeris, kedua tangannya menutupi kedua daun telinganya. Gendang telinganya cukup sakit mendengar semua kenyataan yang bertolak belakang dengan segala harapannya. Berbanding lurus dengan firasat yang timbul dari hatinya.

Kris menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menyaratkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam, "Es telah mencair, _Hyung_. Xiumin _hyung_ telah tiada karena tak ada satupun elemen yang menopangnya,"

Kris menangis sesenggukan. Lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air asin yang meleleh dari kelopak matanya, mengalir deras melalui kedua belah pipinya. "Ma-maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Xiumin _Hyung_, aku gagal."

Luhan tak menjawab racauan adiknya, ia malah merentangkan tangan kanannya, menggerakkan pigura melalui pikirannya. Tak ada sesosok pria pendek dengan pipi tembam yang seharusnya ada di dekapannya. Sesosok pria yang selalu membuat hatinya merasa nyaman, aman.

Prang.

Semua member yang berada di ruang tengah dapat mendengar jelas suara jendela yang pecah dari kamar _hyung_nya. Disusul dengan teriakan demi teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan dan Kris. Tangis kembali pecah diantara beberapa member. Suho mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetar. Sedangkan Lay mendekap pigura yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Pigura yang berisi gambar mereka. Potretan amatir yang menangkap momen jemari tangannya yang bertautan dengan jemari Kris, Suho dan Kyungsoo yang saling tersenyum mengarah kamera, Tao dan Chen yang berpose ala power ranger, Baekhyun yang melemparkan ekspresi kesal kepada Chanyeol yang memeluknya erat, Sehun yang merona merah karena Kai mencium pipinya dan Luhan yang mengalungkan tangannya pada udara ditengah-tengah formasi.

Akhirnya pertahanan yang ia bangun tatkala _hyung_nya terbangun runtuh juga, air mata meleleh dari iris madunya. Batinnya meronta ketika setiap detail mimpi mereka kembali terputar di otaknya bagaikan kaset yang rusak. Ia kira semua mimpi aneh dengan akhir tak bahagia itu adalah bunga tidur mereka.

Tapi cepat atau lambat, mereka akan sadar bahwa 'keajaiban' dari mimpi mereka adalah nyata. Semua kemampuan aneh mereka miliki untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari kegelapan masih melekat di urat nadi mereka.

Dan akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa setiap detail mimpi mereka adalah fakta, kebahagiaan yang seharusnya mengungkung mereka malah tercampur dengan kepedihan yang menusuk setiap inci perasaan mereka. Akhir cerita ini... bukanlah kebahagiaan yang mereka harapkan.

Xiumin _hyung..._


End file.
